Wrath
by Falling Towards The Sky
Summary: Something has fallen from the sky, and a parasite is on the prowl for a host. Who do you think has the luck to be chosen out of 6 billion people on the planet? Yeah, should be obvious by now. Spiderman/Naruto cross, but only the symbiote is what makes it a crossover. Many pairings undecided, Rated M for language and sexual content in the future?


**First story so this is gonna be a bit clumsy, especially since i usually write this stuff but never publish it.  
Hopefully gonna upload this. If I do i'll make a MUCH more detailed Authors note, but for now:  
A symbiote finds its way to Naruto, and they bond to create the ultimate symbiote combo, not godly however. That is it for the crossover, no Peter Parker, Eddie Brock or Mary Jane.**

**Beware the opener might be kind of rough, but i hate writing expositions anyway.  
~x  
**It hurted.  
The black mass slowly drag itself across the ground, leaving the crater behind it. The fire from the entry of the atmosphere weakened it substantially, and the impact almost ended its life. It was weak, scorched and writhing in pain, but most of all, it was vengeful. It felt hate towards its people who imprisoned it and tortured it. It wished hell upon those who subjected him to its pain, to its period of solitude on its journey to the darkest corner of the universe, or so it thought. The planet was brimming with life of all kinds, sentient and non-sentient, which was convenient considering the parasite's weakness at the moment. It needed a new host or else it might perish, and soon.  
It inched forwards towards the forest in search of a temporary home, any kind of organism would do. It needed access to enzymes from an organism's digestive tract to speed up its regeneration, when it crashed it lost most of its initial mass. It searched for a few minutes, eventually finding an arachnid in a tree branch creating its home. The symbiote slithered up the branch, wrapping its scorched body around the branch and delicately plucking the spider from its home and consumed it.

The mass assimilated its body and when through its individual cell functions and the arachnids genome. After a few minutes of taking in the cellular structure and began compressing itself into the eight legged creature. It tested out the functions of the arachnid and produced about 4 inches of webbing; slowly it crawled until it was upside-down on the branch, testing the grasp of the legs. It was reasonably lightweight and unnoticeable, so the makeshift spider curled up on its web and started thinking on its situation.

It wanted blood that much was for sure. It wanted to cause hell for those who imprisoned him and sent him on his long journey to this planet. It meditated on this hate for a long time ever since he was extracted from his host and put in his prison. A sudden wave of sadness hit the creature, it missed its old host. He was a good friend; the mass had been attached to him since the creature was young. The symbiote wanted justice; it wanted those who had wronged him and his host to burn in fire. But first, it needed to rehabilitate. It waited for many solar cycles, slowly regenerating. It ate the flies that caught in the web, dividing its cells at a rapid pace with the new mass and energy with each fly. Despite its growing mass it stayed the same volume so it could go unnoticed. Also it was actually partial to the carnivorous insect. It was unique in its home design, using beauty and efficiency. The specimen used its genetic wit and patience to catch it's food. The Parasite thought the arachnid was truly marvelous.  
On the twelfth cycle of the vengeful symbiote's regeneration something odd had happened. By now the parasite had gained most of its mass back, naturally as it had gained more mass it became bigger; it became the size of a tarantula. It had long since abandoned the web, instead going for small game such as rabbits. When chasing down a rat the small creature heard a sound in the distance. Ordinarily the recovering mass would ignore sounds such as this, but the sound reeked of despair and sadness. The symbiote slowly crawled to the edge of the branch it was hanging from and forcibly ejected the spider web to hit a branch 5 feet away and swung elegantly to it. The makeshift Tarzan repeated this process many times covering a few hundred feet in a matter of minutes. On its way it found many other organisms, mostly mammals, but not finding what was making the desperate sound. Finally after about another 50 feet it found what was making the despairing sound.

It was small standing at about four feet with yellow hair coming out of the top of its head. The thing was wearing an orange cloth with some kind of symbol on the front, with a bluish cloth around it's thighs. There were tears making tracks down the mammals face. It was wounded along the arm, a long laceration coming across the forearm. The sound was loud and pitiful, reminding the symbiote of his kin's betrayal, and the execution of his old host. Suddenly the black creature was hit with a wave of rage, and stared hard at the primate below it. It was by far the most intelligent form of life he had seen on this planet if it was wearing clothes. It was weighing its options of choosing the small creature as its host before a second primate had entered the clearing. Immediately the creature backed up into the shade in order to observe.

The second creature was standing at about 5 foot 9, with brown hair and a scar across its nose. It was wearing a strange combination of green and blue clothes, and had a metal plate along it's forehead with a strange spiral inscribed into it. The small animal continued to produce tear, but was speaking with the taller bipedal. The mass watched closely to see if it could make out the language, but it wasn't anything it had heard of before. Slowly as the primates conversed, the apparent younger one stopped crying. It was a few minutes after this that the taller one left after wrapping the young one's wound, but the child stayed and crawled under the tree the symbiote was laying upon.

Taking the opportunity, the spider turned into the usual tar form, but substantially larger than the original size that it entered the atmosphere with. Slowly it drooped over its targets yellow head, stretching down from its tree limb. Suddenly the mass let go and dropped 20 pounds of symbiote onto the primate's head. Immediately it began assimilating information as the child below it flailed and grabbed at the tar encompassing its head.

**(Line break (You do not know how long it took me to write the opener for that. ^ Seriously, i hate writing openers :c))**

**5 Years later**

Small beams of light were shooting through the cracks in his blinds riddling the shadows on the wall opposite with long lacerations. Slowly the teenager laying on the lone bed in the one room apartment lifted his eyelids open. Milky blue irises stared blankly at the ceiling, sitting on the idea of closing his eyes again and going back to sleep. Grudgingly the pale body sat up, slipping the sheets off his body. With an unnatural grace of someone who just woke up, he paced over to his bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror as he passed it on the way to the shower.  
In his reflection he saw the Naruto Uzumaki, the one no other eyes have seen for years. He was tall for his age, standing at a 5'3''. Many would describe his frame as a weed, but it was much more a vine. His muscles were very dense, despite his thin appearance. He was unnaturally pale, as though his skin hadn't seen the sun for years, which it hadn't. Due to this his eyes were also very pale along with his short hair. His eyes were like a blue tinted version of the Hyuuga's eyes with pupils, and his hair was a blond/platinum colour.

After taking his shower he walked out and reached under the bed for his usual companion. He retracted his hand from under the bed to see his other half clinging to his arm and slowly making its way past his elbow. The mass crawled over his body, enveloping him completely and started taking shape. The feet were a pair of western style black combat boots and as it moved up it created a secondary layer forming into a pair of black cargo pants riddled with pockets. After the waistband was a skin tight shirt, the sleeves ending in thick leathery looking gloves. Naruto stood there a moment letting his friend adjust before reaching behind his head and grabbed his collar, stretching it over his face creating a completely blank mask except for two large white marks over the eyes.

We are ready was the silent message exchanged between the symbiote and human. They waltzed over to the window, lifting the blinds and opening the window, and stood crouched for a moment on his window ledge. He gazed at the standard bright konoha sunrise, and then simply leapt from his perch.

Despite their apartment being cheap, the building itself was about five stories high, naruto had to leap down two stories to get to the building opposite. Landing much like a cat, Naruto took off sprinting and leapt to the next building easily. They continued this dance until he reached the normal housing district, where the buildings were substantially taller. They did the largest leap the duo could, managing to move an impressive 40 feet forward before stretching their arm out and flicking Naruto's wrist. A pitch black web shot out to connect to the underside of someone's balcony, and swung with impressive speed. As they flew up he released his hold on the strand of symbiote and allowed it to retract into the mass, landing on the top of a large complex building. They had moved forward 100 feet and going up thirty with a single swing. He glanced in the distance, looking for the ninja academy building. They walked to the opposite end of the building after locating it and shot two strands of web at the ledge towards his destination. He took firm hold of the two symbiote webs and pulled.

They slingshotted themselves off the tip of the building and fell seven stories before repeating his earlier action and swung forward. They moved with a combination of intensity and grace that very few ninja possessed, and acrobatics that would make a trapezist cry. The two swung from building to building using the symbiote, working like a steam engine, never stopping for a second. Finally they landed on the tree branch outside the academy and simply stepped down from it as though it were a stair. They walked to the academy, glancing around every so often at the people who passed him from behind his mask. Eventually he reached the room and walked towards the back where he knew one of his few friends would be.

"Hey," Naruto said simply, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hello Naruto." Shino Aburame said in a clipped tone. Most people would take this as a dismissal, but Naruto knew he enjoyed the company despite his unwillingness to talk. Naruto stared into space after a minute, staring whenever someone would come in. It was odd really; a few years ago he would have shown up late yelling about some crap excuse and being Hokage. But nowadays, after a couple of years of hanging out with Shino, he had simply faded into the background. No one really bothered him anymore so long as he didn't bother them, which was unusual in itself. The mask he wore dissuaded many people from talking to him along with the short sentences he would say whenever spoken to. Many people had forgotten what he actually looked like due to his usual garb. He was pull from his thoughts when suddenly a loud screech came outside, and a pink and purple blur busted into the room.

"Are they at it again?" Naruto whispered exasperatedly. "C'mon it's just a bloody seat for God's sake. It's not like their lives depend on it." He said quietly, resting his head on his hand.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Shino said in his monotone voice. "But people have to put their faith in something."

"We suppose, but we find a person who won't say more than two words to you is not someone very reliable."

"Isn't that how our friendship works?" That got Naruto's lips to curl a bit. Shino was actually pretty funny; you just have to reach that level with him first though.

"Actions speak louder than words" Naruto grunted, resting his head on the desk.

Naruto's eyes continued to peruse the room due to the lull in the short conversation, and found probably the two people he had the most mixed feelings about, coincidentally sitting side by side. The first was Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger and unwilling popular kid. While Naruto supported the Uchiha's wishes for revenge, he wished the guy would learn to live a bit. The avenger did nothing but train and ignore people, which annoyed Naruto greatly. Sasuke always held himself above all others, giving himself a superiority complex. He was fairly certain if Shino had a go at Sasuke with his bugs he would win after some strategizing.

Next was shy little Hinata Hyuuga, who surprisingly was used by Sasuke as a buffer between him and his fan club. Every so often she would glance back at Naruto with tinted cheeks and quickly look away. They knew of her crush on him for a few years now. Bodily he found her attractive, very much so with the pale skin and petite frame, but her personality was something left to be desired. He didn't mind shyness, in fact on some girls it was cute, but hers was ridiculous. She couldn't say two words to him without passing out, which had him questioned many times by suspicious Hyuuga family guards. Also her blind faith in him aggravated him, mostly because he had done nothing to deserve it in the first place. He knew it wasn't because he was "mysterious" like Sasuke; it was because she saw something in him that himself clearly didn't. He's asked Shino many times about this, but he would always reply "You have a certain way with people" and would say nothing more.

"You have to put your faith in something" Naruto repeated silently, lips barely moving behind his mask. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, watching the last few seconds on the clock tick down before the bell rang.

"Alright! Everyone quiet down!" Iruka shouted out. "As you know today is the big day where you become ninja, where your career takes off. This is how the tests will work..."

**After school...**

Naruto walked out of the school stretching with his headband bouncing on his left thigh from his belt loops. The exam was fairly basic and the two jutsu they were forced to perform were pretty simple.

"Naruto." He turned to see his secondary academy instructor Mizuki standing over by the gate.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted, strolling over to him.

"I see you graduated with ease," he smiled. "Hey, I have an extra...challenge for you, if you're interested." Naruto could quite literally feel his skin crawling, the symbiote telling him not to trust him, as if Naruto hadn't gotten the feeling already.

"Ah, no thank you sensei." Naruto politely declined. "I'm fairly content with my graduation and I'm busy enough as it is." He stated then promptly walking away, leaving a frustrated Mizuki in his wake.

"Shino!" Naruto called a few minutes later, seeing their friend walk out of an apothecary.

"Hello Naruto." Shino said in his usual monotone voice, slipping a bag into his pocket. "I was just on my way home to treat The Hive. Would you care to join me?"

"Why not?" Naruto questioned, sliding into step next to him. "How has it been?" The Hive (note the capitals) is where the Aburame clan get their hives. At birth the host's appendix is removed and a single "princess" and a particular type of male is placed in the empty space. Afterwards, geologic isolation and evolution is what determines what happens next and what particular breeds appear. If they grow wings, then they grow wings, if they don't they don't. That is why the Aburame were so unpredictable at times; none of them fight exactly the same, utilizing their individual species of Kikaichu in different ways.

"The Hive has been lax in providing female offspring in recent months, so my father sent me out to get certain plants that will increase production rate, hopefully procuring more females." Shino explained as they walked up towards the medium sized Aburame compound.

"And your personal branch?" Naruto asked. "You told me about overproduction?" This was a very dangerous thing for Kikaichu users, since the bugs themselves fed on chakra. In essence, the more bugs there were, the more mouths to feed and less chakra the host has available. Considering the already high production rates for Kikaichu, the user had about 50 percent of their chakra eaten away at all times.

"The population is still higher than average, but the rate has plateaued for now. Currently there are about 1,210 in the branch." Shino answered, taking off his shoes at the door. They walked down a hallway until they reached the inner courtyard where a large mound of dirt with hundreds of holes littered it, and thousands of Kikaichu pouring over it. Shino walked up to it easily with Naruto hanging back, not wanting to be attacked for being unfamiliar. Shino walked the perimeter of the hill, dropping small yellow leaves every so often from the bag.

"That should do it." Shino said after a few minutes. Both of them sat for a while simply watching the bugs carry the leaves into the huge mound for about half an hour, studying them. "How is your other half?" In addition to being Naruto's friend, he was also the only one to know of Naruto's "friend".

"Random bouts of rage, cravings for odd foods, and the occasional need for a night out on the town, so nothing new really." Naruto watched as 3 of the bugs picked up a leaf and slowly made their way up the hill. "So we meet our sensei next week and are put into cells, who do you think will be paired up?"

"How we will be split up? Well there is an already high chance of a recreation of the InoShikaCho capture and control team. There is a chance of Hinata, Kiba, and myself becoming a tracking team. Sasuke would probably be paired up with a hard hitting team, but I am not sure about where they would place you, considering." Naruto had always had a thing about the element of surprise. He had kept his skills hidden, even learning a secondary skill set, wing chun, a western fighting style based completely on defense and attacking when an opportunity arises. He operated at the minimum requirements to get through his classes, and nothing more.

"Considering, yeah." Naruto murmured thoughtfully.

"It's about dinner time; I would ask you to join us..."

"I'll go out to eat; I doubt you'll be eating anything my companion agrees with anyway." Naruto stood up, stretching. "Feel like something a little more... gamey." He said walking over to the doors.

"I shall see you next week then?" Shino asked.

"Indeed."

**Jump Cut of Uber Jumpyness**

A black blur ran through the forest, quickly and easily as a gazelle on an African plane. However instead of prey, this animal was predator among predators. A tendril shot out of its shoulder and caught onto a branch, pulling the animal to it. It scanned its surroundings for a moment, tendrils stretching outward as though searching for something. Suddenly the creature stilled, its tendrils recoiling a bit before completely receding into the humanoid figure. It shot off like a bullet through the trees, finally landing on a branch on the outskirts of a clearing. It stared down to see a large black bear with its muzzle in a deer's abdomen. The bear's head rose, sensing another predator. It growled, ready to defend its kill, when a humanoid figure dropped from the tree tops.

The bear let out a roar standing on its hind legs, taking a swipe at the other predator trying to intimidate it. The creature returned its roar with a horrible sound, as though two beasts were roaring with unclenched fury. The once confident bear suddenly backed down, moving backwards, staring at the intimidating creature. The bear slowly backed away allowing the creature to have its kill when the tendrils of the beast lashed out and the bear knew no more.

The creature stared at the bear's carcass for a moment before dragging it over next to the deer with its tendrils. With a loud squelch followed by a crack, the animal's hands stabbed through the two kills. Slowly tar seemed to slide off the arms covering the dead prey in the black substance. There the beast sat for two hours, slowly absorbing the animals into itself. Finally the tar receded, leaving two skeletons, each bone cracked with the bone marrow pulled out. Still it hungered, and began searching for a new prey.

It raised its head when it caught onto a familiar scent. It ran fast through the forest, before it saw what it was looking for. Up in the trees were Iruka and Mizuki, arguing with each other.

"Why would you do this?" Iruka yelled betrayal thick in his voice. "Why would you betray the village?!"

"Betrayal insinuates I was with Konoha in the first place." Mizuki said snidely adjusting the large shuriken and scroll on his back. "I was working for power, not honor." He threw two kunai, aiming for Iruka's legs. Naturally being the chuunin he was, he jumped over it with ease, but with surprising speed Mizuki threw out the massive shuriken at Iruka's waist. Before he could be cleaved in half a tentacle of tar shot out and grabbed the weapon from midair. They both immediately looked at the crouched humanoid figure on the taller branches.

It stared down at them, its eyes wide and white. It looked as though the eyes were torn around the edges, never blinking. The rest of it was pitch black, tendrils constantly moving, receding and pushing out. It was thin but muscular, and oozed a primal rage that intimidated both the chuunin.

"What the hell is it?!" Mizuki shouted, and threw out shuriken at it. The tendrils shot out once more, plucking each shuriken out of the air easily. The tentacles with the stars flung them back with the ferocity of a whip, including the large one caught previously. Mizuki jumped over most of the weapons, but one of them managed to peg him deeply in his left thigh, disabling the muscle there. Mizuki landed on the forest floor, staggering slightly. He tried to move away from the creature, but stumbled and fell. "WHAT ARE YOU?!

"**What are we?"** The voices were horrible. It sounded like multiple people were shrieking from the depths of Hell.. **"We are the embodiment of rage. The avatar of vengeance. We are WRATH."** It jumped from it's perch much to Mizuki's terror.

"Wait!" Iruka called out, trying to stop the predator. But it was in vain as it landed on Mizuki. There was a loud crack as Mizuki's chest caved in, blood oozing out from where the bone pierced the skin. Iruka stared in shock at the brutal murder. As a ninja he had seen many deaths, but nothing as brutal and abrupt. Slowly the head looked up from Mizuki's corpse.

"**Run."** It was a simple word, just a single syllable. But that amount of hate and rage contained in that syllable was what made Iruka want to follow that simple word. But Iruka stood his ground, pulling out a kunai and leaping from the tree. Before he got within even remote range of the beast he yelped as thick tendril slammed into the side of his head. He fell to the ground like a ragdoll, vision slowly going blurry. The last thing he saw before his deportation the realm of Morpheus was a tendril closing in one Mizuki's body.

**END.**

**Jesus this was A LOT longer than i intended it to be. Originally i was hoping for at LEAST 2k, but this chapter ended up being 4k.**

**Honestly the first section was a pain in the ass to write, it took me about 3 weeks to do that. But the rest only took me about a week i think. Trying to actually MAKE UP momentum for a story is a pain in the ass.**

**BTW the switches between they/he/it were all intentional. This is all I have to say, take it away Will and Liam.**

**Liam: Review on my friend's very poor-sign writing with suggestions, criticisms, and plot points you would like later.**

**Will: Please would grammar Nazis stand the safe distance away from this story? Thank you.**

**Writer: See you guys in the reviews!**


End file.
